Music Doesn't Lie
by paradii
Summary: ...If there is something to be changed in this world, then it can only happen through music. - Jimi Hendrix. A music challenge! Pairings from all over the rainbow, enjoy! Please R&R!
1. Clocks

**A/N  
**Right, so here's the gist of things. Every other "challenge" out there didn't seem very appealing to me. Don't get me wrong, the whole reasoning behind it is brilliant and very intriguing, but they didn't inspire me to write. My answer? Make my own challenge! Now I'm not sure if this has been done in the past, but here's the low-down. I have put my iTunes/iPod on shuffle, and for each song, I have to write a one-shot/drabble pertaining to the lyrics. It doesn't matter which part of the song the lyrics are from, as long as I feel like it relates to them in some way. There are plenty of songs, and I probably won't do them all, but we'll give it a shot, huh?

I'm not sure if using the lyrics of songs as an inspiration is breaking any rules for the site, if it is, please tell me.

**Disclaimer  
**I don't own the following, as much as I wish I did, I don't.

**Song: **Clocks  
**Artist: **Coldplay  
**Album: **A Rush Of Blood To The Head

**Characters/Pairings: **Sora and Riku

* * *

"You're like glass," He murmured while flicking the ash off the end of his cigarette.

I looked up with furrowed brows, his hair hung over his face while he stared at the cobblestone beneath our dangling feet. "How so?"

He looked up and snuffed a laugh. "See through."

I scoffed in reply. "That doesn't make me see through. It makes me open, out-going."

"Sora, it makes you vulnerable, and there are plenty of people out there willing to take advantage of that."

I frowned while thinking about his words, then my heart skipped a beat and I looked up with a smirk on my face. "Are you one of those people?"

The words that followed certainly weren't what I had been expecting. His answer had put a damper on my happy-go-lucky attitude and the spotlight had effortlessly made it's way to shine it's stupid, pretentious self on my diminished emotions.

"I love you Sora, but you're like my brother! Axel and Roxas may swing that way, but I surely don't."

I laughed nervously, as though I had never meant to convey the thought of Riku and I together intimately. I was trying to make my silver-haired friend something he wasn't, something that would make me feel infinitely better than Kairi ever could. I wasn't going to beg him to rip my clothes off and start sucking face then and there, but I was going to make damn sure the thought crossed his mind once or twice.

I was going to flaunt it.

Whatever _it_ was.


	2. Buried Alive

**A/N  
**I wrote this one directly after Clocks, it was also well past midnight, so apologies for any sloppiness. Let me tell you, that before I changed to the next song, I had everything that I could cross, crossed, just hoping it wasn't something terrible. I suppose it could have been worse, though.

**Disclaimer:  
**I don't own any of the following.

**Song: **Buried Alive  
**Artist: **Avenged Sevenfold  
**Album: **Nightmare

**Characters/Pairing: **Xion and minor Roxas.

* * *

Staring down at a bunch of conceited, dim-witted idiots was depressing. Just businessmen, doctors, parents, grandparents, children and grandchildren going about their daily lives. Mediocre lives, obviously, but everything had a purpose. Everyone has a purpose. I'm not sure if I had discovered mine too late or too soon. The popsicle stick etched with the word 'winner' and the depiction of a crown was clutched in my hand. I looked at it for a moment, letting the final tears spill over my eyelids and fall down my cheek.

I had been holding onto something, anything, to keep from jumping, but now even that last glimmer of hope had faded away. His beautiful blonde hair and sweet baby blue eyes implanted in my mind like a tattoo. I had been buried by life. Everything had piled up and become too much. The little things and the big things, life had turned into a needy, spoilt child. It was always take, take, take and the only thing it gave in return was bullshit. Just shovelling problem after problem down your throat, and meaningless lecture after lecture through one ear and out the other.

Just one small step and it was all over. The neediness, the ache and the torment. Gone.

"Goodbye, Roxas."

_Goodbye, Xion._


	3. Believe

**A/N**

Alright, this one connects a bit with Buried Alive. It's Roxas' side. I hope you like it.

**Warning: **Mild coarse language.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own any of the following. But believe me, if I did... my... that would be a beautiful sight.

**Song: **Believe

**Artist: **Skillet

**Album: **Awake

**Characters/Pairing: **Roxas and slight Xion

* * *

"I hate you!" I cringed at the words as it rolled off her tongue like venom.

"You know what?" I growled. "I thought I could change you!"

"Well you were wrong about that, weren't you?" She shouted back.

I flipped her off and she gasped like she hadn't expected it. "Fuck you, Roxas. This whole relationship was a waste of time. You're a moron, and whatever type of crap you get, you deserve."

I laughed humorlessly. "You're not much of an angel yourself. Did you know drugs are bad for you Xion?" I opened the door for her. "It's better off if you leave."

"Yeah, no doubt."

She walked out and slammed the door behind her and everything around me felt like it was crashing and burning. Suddenly the floor felt like an old friend, and the cool temperature of the tile felt like ice on my skin. The ache in my chest resembled the feeling of pounds piling on top of me, just adding to the pressure, brick by brick. My ears were ringing, my head was pounding from the pressure, and the more breaths I took, the more I felt like I was suffocating. My mind was racing with thoughts of her and I felt like I had been lying on the floor for just a few seconds, but then the clock tower chimed, it was midday. I had been lying on the ground for three hours and on the last bell chime, my heart was stabbed. One solid stab, like someone had punched through my rib-cage and pulled out my heart, held it in front of me and stabbed, dragging a serated knife through just watching as I cringed from the pain. A malicious smile pulled back over daggered teeth.

Just like that my thoughts of Xion were gone, my memories of her dragged away like another person. Xion was out of my life, forever.

"Goodbye, Xion."


	4. Maintain Conciousness

**A/N**

Here's the next one. Around the time they return from their adventures. _You _imagine going back to school and doing chores after saving the world.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything at all. I really wish I did though.

**Song: **Maintain Conciousness

**Artist: **Relient K

**Album: **Mmhmm

**Characters/Pairings: **Riku

* * *

Life had started to feel dreary lately. Sometimes I found myself lying on my bed looking up at the ceiling just summoning my Keyblade, admiring it, looking at it in my hands. Sora had told me time and time again not to summon the Keyblade, people would be frightened, they would think we were freaks. Axel, Roxas and I didn't believe this at all.

Whenever Sora was rapt in the daily life of Kairi, and actually making an attempt at making his school grades rise back to a steady average, Axel and I were on the island, fighting with our weapons. Keeping the grip warm, you never knew when we might need to use them again. It wasn't like being back on the islands was a terrible thing, I was glad to be home, but in comparison to what we had spent the last four years doing, it was monotonous, we wanted to be out there, doing things. It was the main reason we had started building that raft.

I wanted to be out there, the thirst for adventure had dried up my mouth. Sure, our previous one was great, it was a brilliant taste of what was to come. I wanted to experience it all, I didn't want the adventures to end, ever. Maybe, if Sora and Kairi didn't agree, Axel, Roxas and I would go without them.

For now though, I'll just put up with the endless cycle of school, chores and boredom.

Maybe I should've stayed with King Mickey.


End file.
